


Answer

by tea_lace_roses



Series: The Mickie Mouse Club [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mickie's a little shit, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_lace_roses/pseuds/tea_lace_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg's answer to Mycroft, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer

Humming woke Greg up before his alarm clock did. Mickie was awake then. He lay there for a moment, trying to place the song she had stuck in her head. 

He sighed when his alarm went off and hauled himself out of bed. 

Greg kissed the back of Mickie's head. "What are you humming?" 

"I don't even know." Mickie said. She tilted her head back to look at him. "What did you say to Mr. Holmes?" 

"Are you still stuck on that?" Greg said, going over to pour coffee. 

She fixed him with a look. "Dad, it's been two years since the divorce. Mum's remarried." She grinned cheekily at him. "I know about he dating profile." 

"Jesus." He said. "Look just because-" 

"You won't know until you try." She put her cereal bowl in the sink. "Come on. I'll clean my room if you tell him yes." 

He snorted. "The messiest part of your room is the music stand." He pulled his phone out of his pocket "Look. If you drop it, I'll ask him for coffee instead. Deal?" 

Mickie pouted. "Fine. Hurry up though, we've got to leave soon." She picked up her bag. 

He rolled his eyes and started typing. "I'll meet you in the car." 

'How about coffee instead?'

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the last of the pre-slash. Fics should get longer from here on out


End file.
